Happy Dreams and RealLife Nightmares
by hermywazlib
Summary: Hermione thinks Ron is hers, but after a Quidditch match a certain Lavender Brown comes into play. Hermione's  mostly  POV on the events during HBP and DH. This is my first ever fanfic, I'm just a teenager, so please R&R!
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. It all belongs to the amazing Jo Rowling. I am not making money from this.**

**_xxx_**

The morning dawned bright and sunny as Hermione was woken by Crookshanks leaping onto her chest. Eyes opening slowly, she lifted her hand from under the blankets and scratched behind his left ear. He purred. She closed her eyes again, trying to remember the dream she'd just been having…

_She was walking with Ron and Harry, around the Black Lake. They had a spare, and due to Hermione's organisation, they'd finished all their homework and could have some fun. It was a warm afternoon, and sunlight glistened off the lake. _

'_Harry! When's your appointment with Dumbledore?' she asked quickly._

'_I completely forgot! It's at four, what time is it now?' he replied._

_She pulled out her watch. '3.54, you'd better go! Good luck!'_

'_Yeah, good luck mate.' Ron added. Harry rushed off, leaving the two of them quite alone. They turned to each other._

'_So, what do you want to do?' Ron asked her._

'_How about we go swimming? Exams start in a few months, I want to have some fun before I have to start studying.'_

'_You mean you haven't started yet?' asked Ron, looking shocked. His expression quickly softened as he started to giggle, and then he winced as Hermione slapped him._

'_Come on, I was just having a laugh!' _

'_We'll see who's laughing when I beat you to the common room!' she said, and then took off sprinting up towards the castle._

_They arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait a few minutes later, panting and clutching their stomachs. _

'_Password?' she asked._

'_R-Revision' stammered Hermione._

'_Excellent Miss Granger, and I trust you've started yours already' she said, as she swung her portrait forwards._

_Ron and Hermione stumbled into the common room. Dean, Neville and Seamus were slogging there way through Charms homework in the corner. _

'_Meet you back here in a couple of minutes' Hermione whispered to Ron. 'Don't forget to bring your towel'_

'_Sure thing' he replied, before climbing the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Hermione sighed before ascending to her own._

_When they got down to the lake, Ron took off the t-shirt he was wearing over his board shorts. Hermione couldn't resist looking at his well-defined chest. Playing Quidditch must really keep you fit. _

'_Er, 'Mione, what are you looking at?' he said after a while. Hermione blushed and quickly looked away, removing the shirt and shorts she was wearing over her bathers. _

'_Nothing, I was just figuring out the best way to push you in!' she yelled, lunging at him and making him fall into the water. Unfortunately for her, he grabbed her hand as he fell and dragged her in with him. _

'_RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!' she yelled. 'YOU ARE SO DEAD!'_

_He caught her as she tried to grab him, and holding her tight in his arms he whispered, 'You know what 'Mione? I reckon you need to relax a bit.' And then he kissed her, softly at first, but then with more passion, one hand at her back and the other in her bushy hair. Her hands found their way behind his neck and into his flaming red hair. And at that moment, there was no Voldemort, no exams, no revision. It was just Ron, and it was blissful oblivion…_

But even when you're having the best dream, sooner or later, you have to wake up. Hermione sighed as she stroked Crookshanks, wishing what she'd dreamt could have been real. She looked at the clock next to her bed. 8 am. The first Quidditch match of the season was being played today, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Pavarti and Lavender had evidently gone down to breakfast already. She noticed some WonderWitch cosmetics on Lavender's bedside table. She'd obviously gone to a lot of trouble with her appearance. She wondered which boy she was trying to please. After getting dressed, Hermione went down to breakfast, her Gryffindor scarf around her neck.

**_xxx_**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Even if you didn't please review. This is my first ever fanfic and I would appreciate suggestions.**


	2. Felix Felicis

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. It all belongs to Jo Rowling**

**_xxx_**

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall to find Ron, Harry and Ginny already in their Quidditch uniforms.

'Good sleep?' asked Harry, taking a mouthful of toast. Hermione nodded, trying not to blush as she remembered what she had dreamt. Looking up at Ron, her feelings instantly turned to disgust as she saw him shovelling food into his mouth, hardly sparing any time to take a breath.

'Ron, do you ever stop eating?' she asked with disdain. Ron shrugged, taking yet another mouthful of eggs.

Hermione heard a giggle from a bit further up the table. She saw that it was Pavarti and Lavender, the latter of which seemed to be eying Ron closely. Hermione suddenly wanted to punch Lavender, just has she had done to Draco. Who did Lavender think she was, stealing Ron from her? Hang on; back up; Ron wasn't hers. He was just her friend. Undeniably her very handsome friend she'd been in love with for two years, but still just her friend. Nevertheless, she couldn't help feeling some resentment towards Lavender.

A twinkle in the corner of her eye brought her attention back to where she was sitting. Harry was placing a small bottle back into his pocket. A small glass bottle with some gold liquid inside. A small glass bottle with golden liquid inside that looked suspiciously like-

'Felix Felicis', muttered Hermione. 'Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?'

Harry got up and walked with Hermione into an isolated corner of the Entrance Hall.

'What did you just do? You know that according to the rules of Quidditch it is illegal to use any potions, spells or plants that increase you playing ability!' she spoke quietly, but the anger in her voice was all to apparent, and it was obvious the only thing keeping her from yelling was fear of being overheard.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione,' he replied calmly. 'Sorry, but I've got to go and get the rest of the team ready. The match starts in two hours.'

He walked back into the Great Hall, leaving Hermione, mouth hanging wide open in disbelief of the lengths boys would go to for Quidditch.

**_xxx_**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I promise the next one will be longer! Please Review!**


End file.
